kingdom_of_the_wildfandomcom-20200213-history
Core Narrative 1
DYNAX In 2040 the animal extinction rate fell to below 7% compared to 86% in 2035, almost an 80% decrease in 5 years. By the year 2043 Scientist from all around the globe joined in a national effort to try to "Save the Animals !" They all gathered at the Underground Laboratory in Yellow Stone Park, which was created in secret for the purpose of performing secret experiment. By 2046 a scientist by the name of Otto Klaus experimented splicing animal DNA with other species of animal DNA in attempts to create a “hybrid species” that could possibly reproduce with other species. This invention would create a new species with a higher reproduction rate to quickly counteract the extinction level...This was the idea anyways. Early renditions of the Product resulted in failed experiments on animals mutating them into horrific creatures that looked like something out of a horror movie. One of the data logs in 2048 Otto stated that some creatures had escaped while in transportation from one facility to another. a mysterious car accident in the middle of Black Forest resulted in all of the experiments escaping. Rumor has it the remaining creatures were destroyed due to their “Violent behaviour” and “dangerous nature”. Though it is said that some local residents hear “unusual” screams and howls coming from Black Forest on some late nights. Another data log found said one late night in 2049 some of the scientists were doing a routine hybrid inspection when they noticed one of the sectors alarm was going off. When they got there, it had looked like a tornado had swept through the place. All the cage doors were open and almost everything was destroyed. All documents and sensitive information where still there but there was no sign of any of the experimental hybrids that stayed in that sector. To this day they still do not know where they went or how they escaped the facility. In the year 2050 Otto and his team created the first stable solution that could successfully and “safely” splice animal DNA with the DNA of other animals. They called it Dynax! Some of the first successful animal hybrids included hybrids of Tiger, Elephant, Monkey, Dolphin, Shark, Bear, several ocean species and many more. These fairytale creatures that seemed so odd to even exist soon became the norm. In the year 2051 when they deemed the hybrids stable and “safe” they started releasing these creatures into the wild to restore the role of animals in the environment. They were the first team to successfully decrease the animal extinction rate and actually turn it around. By the first year they had already raised the animal population rate by 7%. In 2052 an American Corporation saw the success of Dynax so they decided to buy out Dynax and changed its name to DYNAX. They told the scientists that they were going to distribute the scientific discovery worldwide and create a national effort to save the animals, but they never let Dynax leave the country . Instead they started researching the effects of it on humans in 2053. They were successfully combining human DNA with animal DNA. Genre - Sci-fi Protagonist - Otto Klaus, lead scientist in the experiment of creating hybrids, highly intelligent, and truely believes in his work will bring benefit to the world. Antagonist - American Corporation "DYNAX" Main Supporting Characters - Scientists from all around the world whose goal was to create animal hybrids to repopulate the wild, where most of the wild animals have gone extinct. Primary Locations - Yellow Stone Park Underground Laboratory. An secret laboratory created for the experiment of creating hybrid species. Additive Comprehension - This shows the origin of our story world. Where did all the hybrid animals come from and how did that lead into the hybrid of animal-human. Target Market '''- Science Fiction fans across all ages. '''Media Habits - Science Fiction fans loves to examine to possibilities presented in different sci-fi titles. In the modern world, majority of people across all ages have access to internet, social media, etc. Platform - Audio log/podcast Why It Works - I believe Audio log or podcast is a very good way to present my story as audio diary of the experiment. By presenting them in this platform, the audience can really feel like as if they were there when the scientists took their steps to create the hybrids.